


Blood-stained

by BlastedHead



Series: Fading [2]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen, OOC (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/pseuds/BlastedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek of Mayu Oyama's life after taking over the role of the Captain of Arcadia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood-stained

**Author's Note:**

> This suddenly popped out in my head, so I write it down. I apologise for any typos.

Mayu Oyama opened a bottle of wine and poured it into a glass. She knew her body was too young for drinking, but experience told her she had a high tolerance towards alcohol. Swirling the blood-red liquid slowly, she watched the light from the oil lamp she had made for herself dancing on the liquid’s surface. She brought the glass to her lips, took a sip, felt the velvet slid down her throat slowly and a cool drop of liquid escaped through the gaps of the glass and her lips and slid down her chin, and then put it down onto the table. Miime was coming less and less now, probably because the central computer room was the place most likely haunted by her father, godfather and master’s soul.  Of course, she had talked to her father before, and for many times, but Harlock and Yama…it actually sounded ridiculous. The dark matter generator had weakened after Harlock had died and Miime told her that its power was not enough to merge one’s soul with _Arcadia_ , but she knew better. Miime was a Nibelung and understood human less than Mayu did, and Mayu knew the power of a human being. Everyone she had met at the very beginning of her runaway life expected her to die of starvation very soon, but she was here now, alive and became the Captain of the most fearsome pirate ship of all time. She couldn’t help chuckle a bit.

A hologram appeared floating on top of the table. It was an announcement.

‘ _Here is the new update of the wanted list. The following data Captain Harlock’s profile has changed: the gender is female, her height is 175 centimetres and with blue short hair and black eyes. End of announcement._ ’

The hologram vanished, leaving her in a comfortable silence. Leaning back against her armchair, she brought her gloved hands closer to the oil lamp for a better look. Now, these hands were officially stained by blood.

The blood Harlock had left for Yama.

The blood Yama had left for her.

The blood of Harlock.

The blood of Yama.

The blood of freedom.


End file.
